


Car sharing?  What's that then?

by LazySundayMusings



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayMusings/pseuds/LazySundayMusings
Summary: How it might have started - a possible lead-up to 1x01.





	Car sharing?  What's that then?

4 weeks ago. Tuesday morning:

The weekly meeting of the store manager, his assistant managers and department heads was coming to an end. Dave Thompson spoke up again.  
“All right then - last item: 'Car parking changes'. Head Office has been doing more research, this time into ‘the needs of the global community’”. He paused and grinned as the group collectively sniggered. “I know - most of their research efforts are a waste of time and money, but this latest idea isn’t complete shit. Here’s what they have in mind...”  
He spoke for a couple of minutes, then finished with “... so I need you all to focus on this. Everything has to be in place in 3 weeks’ time.”

****************

Last Thursday evening. Regular extended-Redmond-family dinner at home:

With dinner done, Ben and Sophie had settled in front of the TV while the adults talked at the table. Noting that John was about to bite into a biscuit, Paul turned to him and said “And how about you, Mr Shopkeeper? How’s that place treating you?”  
John grimaced and put the biscuit down. “Same old. Well, the car share plan starts next week. I’ve been paired with a lady from the promotions team who lives between mine and work so I won’t have to go too far out of my way. Plus I get a small petrol allowance so it’s not a bad deal. But the best bit is that I keep my parking space.” He lifted the biscuit to his mouth.  
His Mum looked over. “Why are they doing that?”  
He put the biscuit down again. “There was a suggestion that the store could be seen as more customer-friendly by making some extra-wide parks available for use by people with wheelchairs, mums with prams, that sort of thing. Some staff parks have been converted for use by customers, meaning we don’t have enough parks for staff any more, so we ran a ballot to get paired up. There’ll be less cars on the roads and the store can say it’s ‘saving the environment’”.  
Nana Rose leaned forward. “Isn’t making more parks available for new mums a good enough reason to do it?”  
“Yes Nan,” John replied, “ but Head Office thinks it will get more publicity for helping the environment than for helping people.”

John and Paul were soon in the kitchen making yet-more cups of tea. Paul found the last chocolate biscuit, split it and gave half to John.  
“So,” said Paul, licking caramel off his fingers, “how is it that an assistant manager has to share his car with someone, just to keep his own park?”  
“The store managers decided to exempt themselves from the scheme, plus keep any existing parks for visitors and disabled staff. Everyone else was fair game.”  
Paul made a face. “Right, right. So... what’s this car-share buddy of yours like, then?”  
“Like I said - one of the promotions team, friendly, bit too chatty at times, tries hard with customers, drums up extra sales...”  
Paul closed the kitchen door then leaned in. “No, what’s she LIKE?”  
“What? Oh, short, blonde-ish I guess, bit of a looker, talks a lot...”  
“A looker, eh? Been looking then, have you?”  
John frowned. “Don’t be an arse. It’s my job to keep track of all the staff, meaning I have to spend time with all of them to see how things are going...”  
A smirk. “I’ll take that as a ‘Yes’. So, would you ever consider asking her out or something?”  
“Seriously, stop being an arse. Look, it’s not the done thing, can’t have management playing favourites, let alone actually playing with their staff.” He paused. “And even if that wasn’t the situation... no. I already know what she thinks of me.”  
“How?”  
“She’s loud when she’s pissed.”  
“Ah. Can you not get somebody else?”  
John shook his head. “Not without good reason, and certainly not before the first day. Right now, I either share with Kayleigh Kitson or get the bus.”

****************

Today. Monday. Morning:

John started the engine, pulled out the piece of paper and keyed Kayleigh’s address into the satnav. At first the address didn’t register, then “Hagnes” (as he had christened the unit) called out the first instructions:  
“Please follow the road. After 100 yards, cross the intersection then take the second left.”

“Right then,” he thought, “let’s get this over with”.


End file.
